The Parents
by Always.Cryd.Confidently
Summary: A new program at Hogwarts, a certain slytherin and gryffindor. Can these two come together to raise their baby? Full summary inside, give it a try! M for later! DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

The Parents

By: Cry

Disclaimer: Don't Own Don't Sue

Summary: Draco and Hermione are forced to partner up for the new program Dumbledore insisted on for seventh years. It was a project teaching them how to work together as a real couple to raise a child; preparing them for the adult world and parenthood. How will Draco and Hermione survive the program long enough to break free of each other?

* * *

Chapter 1 :: Eagle, The Bird of Freedom

_Bloody..Fucking..Ferret..Faced..Snooty..Stuck up.. Slutty..Slytherin.. Sleazy.. No good.. Dead beat.. Lazy.._ With every pound step Hermione took as she bounded to seventh year double Transfiguration with Slytherins, she cursed her cohort and roommate Draco Malfoy. He had not only successfully over slept, but his actions last night with the Ravenclaw brunette had been loud enough to keep Hermione awake; thus resulting in her over sleeping as well.

Hermione was a mess. She had missed breakfast, failed at doing her hair, one of her knee-high socks had fallen to her ankle, her robes fluttered open to her sides as she ran, her crooked pleated skirt exposed and the tie that was loosely hanging around her neck. Her bag was at her side with her papers messily thrown in.

She managed to make it in the class to find a group of snickering Slytherins, no doubt laughing at her horrid appearance. Everyone was getting up and shifting around, Little Eggs cradled in one of every pair's hand. She looked curiously onward as Draco stepped in beside her coolly, looking as spiffy and suave like always.

"Granger, I know you don't like to shower in the mornings, but you should at least try to make yourself presentable to the school. You are, after all supposed to be a role model to the younger students." His voice was teasing, condescending, malicious and cold. All the things tied together made her blood boil and that awful Malfoy smirk was plastered all over his aristocratic mug. Oh Merlin how she wanted to slap that freaking smirk over his face.

"Sod off, Malfoy."

"Now, now, Granger. No need for uncivilized chatter, you should be more respectful to your teammate. We are, after all supposed to work together." Leave it to kiss-ass Malfoy to make her look like the immature one.

"Says the ferret that calls me mud-blood on a daily basis." It wasn't the best retort, but Hermione had always sucked when it came to comebacks. She was smart; but speedy with words, hardly. Hermione mustered as much dignity as possible and breezed past him defiantly, her steps quick and deliberate, approaching Professor McGonagall. "Professor, I am truly sorry for the events this morning. I assure you it is not in my usually habits to be so irresponsible and sleep in. May I please have a run down as to what we're doing today?"

"Ms. Granger! It is perfectly alright. I understand things happen, but try not to make a habit of this."

"Of course not, Professor."

"Good. Now, I have just assigned the class partners, it seems you will have to work with Mr. Malfoy, but there is a new project that Dumbledore wanted to enforce. Since you are all 7th years, you will be heading out into the real world and our school does its best to prepare you for that." McGonagall paused and Hermione found herself praying for a task where she could blow up the damn ferret. "However, Professor Dumbledore has realized and pointed out that hardly any of our students graduate with the knowledge of what its like to be parents." Hermione felt herself drain of all color in her face. _She can't possibly mean…_ "You and Mr. Malfoy are to raise a child together for the rest of the semester."

"The whole semester?!" Hermione shrieked. This couldn't be happening to her.. could it?

Draco had walked up and prepared to say something when McGonagall placed an egg in front of him. "You two, decide on your gender and name. Fill out this chart." Hermione sat next to Draco Grumpily before taking a look over the chart.

"Female.. Skylene Nichole Marie Granger.. 6.8 pounds.." She was quietly speaking out loud as she scribbled on the chart.

"What in Merlin's Magical Creation do you think you're doing Granger?!"

"I'm starting on the project."

"You haven't talked any of this over with me!" Draco was furious. She was making all the decisions herself and ignoring his ideas. The nerve!

"It's not like you'll work with me anyway." Hermione finished the paper.

"At least, can we have a boy?" Draco asked her in earnest.

"Why? Girls cry less as babies, they're easier to change, there's no risk of being fired upon when you open the diaper." Hermione ticked off reasons on her fingers as she spoke.

"Granger, please. I just want a boy."

"You and your damn heir idea! I think it'll do you some good to practice with a girl baby." McGonagall strode over.

"I want to begin the transfiguration, everyone else is ready, are you two ready? You were late so I want to make sure you've had time to think it over."

"Granger, at least let her have a good name then."

"I love Skylene! You can call her Sky."

"I at least want astronomical names. It's a Malfoy tradition."

"Earth to Malfoy. We are not having a kid together it doesn't matter."

"Aquila Apus."

"Huh?"

"Eagle, Bird of Paradise."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Only if I can nickname her Aki."

"Fine." Hermione nodded after he consented and changed the paper. "Put Malfoy."

"No!"

"Ms. Granger, Mr Malfoy has a point. This si to teach you how to be unified parents, typically the child takes the male's name." McGonagall Smiled as Hermione sadly changed the last name.

"You got to pick the gender, Granger. Compromise a little and just be greatful you get the joys of raising my first baby with me."

"An opportunity I'd gladly pass up; if I had the choice." She muttered it, hoping he didn't hear; but Draco Malfoy never misses a beat. His eyes flashed with anger, but McGonagall started before he could snap at Hermione.

"Ok, everyone! Pluck only one hair from each parent and place it in your bowl with the egg on top." She waited a moment and started once more. "Now, I want every set of parents to hold hands with their respected partner. Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I want you to take her hand. Lock your fingers together and think about your egg in the bowl deeply." While everyone did so, McGonagall started one by one walking around and tapping each egg with her wand. Within a minutes time every egg had transfigured into a real baby. Some were sleeping, some crying, and some were even cooing delightedly.

Hermione was afraid to look at her daughter. She was afraid when McGonagall said that the spell would take DNA and duplicate them as if the baby were really made from the pair. Draco gasped, alarming Hermione. _OH GOD ITS AN UGLY BABY!!_ Hermione opened her eyes and what she saw took her breath away, causing her to nearly feint to the floor.

* * *

A/N::

What do you guys think of my story?? I thought of this today and was like "Must write it down!!!"

I think this one will be good so please check it out!! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter.

I also suggest that if you like this, read my other fics (granted they are smutty… explicitly smutty)


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time::

Hermione was afraid to look at her daughter. She was afraid when McGonagall said that the spell would take DNA and duplicate them as if the baby were really made from the pair. Draco gasped, alarming Hermione. _OH GOD ITS AN UGLY BABY!!_ Hermione opened her eyes and what she saw took her breath away, causing her to nearly feint to the floor.

* * *

Chapter 2 :: What Do They Do?

Draco caught Hermione before she hit the floor, and then promptly deposited her into a chair so he didn't have to hold onto her. "Merlin, Granger. Don't go around feinting when I'm the only one that can catch your heavy ass. At least wait until you're at the top of the astronomy tower or something." He muttered before leaning over Aquila. He traced a finger over her cheek, his eyes softening at the baby.

Hermione stood and held her baby in her arms. Looking around the class, it was safe to say they had the prettiest little girl in the room. She had Draco's eyes, and his soft, silky blond hair. But the silky hair was curly like Hermiones. The baby did not carry Draco's pale skin; she, instead, had inherited Hermione's golden olive skin. She carried Hermione's dimples, something Hermione prayed she would grow out of. _Dimples are cute on babies… but on adults… wait—why am I thinking she'll grow up? I'll have her for a semester. That's it._ Hermione suddenly felt a sense of loss knowing this beautiful little girl was going to disappear.

"Now, class, please note the baby will need to be fed like a baby, burped like a baby, sleep like one, and changed like one. Yes, , you and Ms. Brown will have to change diapers. These are not going to be ordinary babies though. They will grow faster. They will age a year old every month. At the end of the semester you should have a bouncing, happy five year-old."

Hermione cradled her baby girl to her as Harry and Parvati brought their little girl over and Lavender, with Ron, came over with their boy.

"Hermione! Your girl is gorgeous!" Lavender seeped jealousy. "Wanna trade for Little Ronaldo?"

"No thanks. I wanted a girl. Not crazy about her name though." Hermione gave a sliding tone and Draco stepped in, taking his little girl from Hermione.

"She's a Malfoy for the time being, Granger; you'd be wise to remember that." He went off to show his new daughter to his Slytherin cronies. Pansy shot an angry glare at Hermione, clearly upset that Draco was so happy with the mudblood's baby making genes.

"Seems that Parkinson is a little tissed…" Harry muttered as Hermione turned back to her fellow Gryffindors. Harry shifted his "daughter", which they named Makenzie Lunas Potter. She carried Harry's unmanageable black hair and sparkling green eyes. She had Parvati's darker skin and the beauty mark on her left cheek. She had a wide, toothless smile that seemingly made her eyes turn to slits. She was by far a cute baby, though fussy in her father's arms.

"She's just jealous it wasn't her."

"I'm jealous!" Lavender nearly cried, handing Ronaldo to Ron. "Take your son." Ronaldo wasn't the best looking boy. He had that Weasley hair and loads of freckles; though, he seemed to favor his twin uncles more than his father. He had Lavender's big, pouty brown eyes, and her sharper nose.

"You shouldn't be. It's Malfoy." Parvati reminded her close friend.

"So? I'm of pure blood."**(A/N: See foot note)

"He's Malfoy though. Prince Slut of Slytherin."

"And that sluttiness pays off. He makes pretty babies."

"Way to make your partner feel inferior." Harry was getting rather annoyed with the girl, and fast. She was acting like she hated her own child—sure, the child wasn't flesh and blood, but for the next 5 months, this baby would bleed like any other human would.

Lavender gave an indignant "hmph!" and stomped up to the class to get her baby stuff from McGonagall.

"Class, Listen please!" McGonagall waited for the hustle and bustle to die down before continuing. "Bassinettes have been placed next to every mother's bed. Diaper bags are up here and a continually restocking diaper changing table has been placed in all seventh year dorms. Formula and other baby necessities can be found in a cupboard in your dorms. If for some reason you need any assistance, do not hesitate to come to me or any other professor. You are to take these babies with you everywhere as if they were your real child. Treat them as if they were real children, I will know when neglect has taken place." McGonagall gave a sharp warning look to Lavender who seemed to deject her baby entirely.

Hermione and Harry walked up, getting diaper bags and other necessities. Hermione chose the brown and lime green bag with a hot pink interior. She grabbed supplies and began stocking her diaper bag with as much green and pink as possible. The green was to appease the "father" and the pink to appease the daughter.

Harry didn't care if stuff matched, he was just throwing everything into a yellow and pink diaper bag, hoping he got it right. Being a parent was the one thing that scared him the most.

"Ms. Granger, I wanted to say that since Draco and you share a private common room, I gave you a full size crib that will work until she's four. Then we'll get you a toddler bed for her."

"Thank you, Professor. I have a feeling this is going to be a very interesting program."

"MERLIN'S WAND! GRANGER! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ON MY DAUGHTERS HIP!!!" Malfoy shouted so loud that it woke and frightened every sleeping child in the room.

* * *

A/N::

Ok, Lavender Brown. There's controversy over her blood status. JK Rowling has said that she was pureblood but the books have evidence otherwise. Visit here for more details:

.

(If that link doesn't work just let me know)

For those curious on the diaper bag, I actually just described the one from walmart I want when I have a kid. I LOVED it. Here if you're curious

.?product_id=10086387&findingMethod=rr&

Again if it doesn't work and you're curious let me know.

NOW!!! How did you like that. I know my chapters are short, but this is going to be one of those fics I write on when I have time in between my other fics' chapters. They will most likely all be around 1000 words a piece and I don't know how many chapters I'll have, but it's going to be interesting XD


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:

"MERLIN'S WAND! GRANGER! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ON MY DAUGHTERS HIP!!!" Malfoy shouted so loud that it woke and frightened every sleeping child in the room.

Chapter 3: What a Useless Dad

"Malfoy, give me my daughter!" Hermione snapped. _How can this pathetic guy be a dad? He doesn't even have enough common sense not to scream in a room full of sleeping babies._ "You've gone and scared them all." Hermione motioned to the rest of the class who now had disapproving faces as moms tried to coo to the disturbed babies. Hermione gave him a disapproving look as she took her own child from his arms and attempted to soothe the little Malfoy.

"Why does she have a raw patch of skin on her hip?!" He was alarmed and panicking, and seemed disgusted as if his child was a mutant.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione looked on her daughter's hips and noticed an oddly shaped patch of skin that was slightly darker than the rest of her skin. "That's just a birthmark, Malfoy. It's nothing to cause concern."

"Where in the hell would she have gotten that?!" Hermione turned to hide a furious blush as she grabbed a light pink one-piece and began to dress the baby.

"She's going with me to Ancient Ruins." Hermione finished dressing the child and hoisted her up, cradling her against her body.

"Like hell she is. She's coming with me to Herbology."

"No offense, Malfoy, but I don't exactly trust you with my grade; much less, my daughter."

"And I'm supposed to trust you with my child and grade?" He scoffed.

"I happen to care about my grades and earn them fair square, not have daddy dearest purchase them for me. Since your grade is mine, you're sure to get no less than perfect on this if she stays with me. Besides, herbology is a hands on class. I'm going to a lecture and can easily tend to her if she cries. And she shouldn't be outside in those greenhouses!" Hermione grabbed a carrier. "You can see her at lunch." Hermione then walked out of the room before Draco had a chance to recuperate and argue back.

"You know, Malfoy, you could make much more gorgeous babies with me." Pansy whispered to him.

"Granger may be an ugly mudblood, but she makes gorgeous babies." The last sentence was merely a whisper to no one but himself as he packed up to head to double Herbology with those damned pussy-whipped bitches, the Hufflepuffs. Pansy never heard him, but she was pretty sure he was taken with his baby.

0~0~0~0

Hermione gave a frustrated sigh as Aquila refused to stop squirming in her arms. She had tried everything: bottle, pacifier, bouncing, rocking, rubbing her back. The baby just refused to calm down. She had got the baby to stop crying almost instantly though, much to her relief. She definitely did not want the baby crying in class. Though the teachers were all informed of the seventh years' new project, Hermione hated having class disrupted by loud noises.

Aquila sat quietly through Hermione's next class, Arithmancy. Hermione couldn't help but smile when she looked at the little blonde sucking on her thumb. She was curled up, asleep, in her carrier; dead to the world around her. Every now and then she made a soft cooing noise of sorts catching a quiet awe from the girls sitting around Hermione. She had to admit, she loved the attention her daughter got.

Lunch came quick and Aquila needed her fourth diaper change for the day before Hermione could make it to the Great Hall. Hermione placed herself inbetween Ron and Harry who had their "spouses" next to them on either side.

"Aki!" Hermione was flustered. The squirming child wouldn't rest for the world; not even long enough to eat. When she finally got the bottle in the baby's accepting mouth, Draco decided to saunter over, staying about five feet away from any Gryffindor.

"Granger, let me have her now."

"Sod off, Malfoy. Can't you see that she's eating?" Hermione didn't even turn to look up to the tall male.

"I can feed her."

"Ha! I doubt that! But thanks for the laugh! It was sorely needed." Hermione lifted the now empty bottle from the baby's mouth. She placed a small towel over her shoulder then put the baby to her shoulder.

"What are you—HOLY MERLIN! STOP HITTING HER!!!" Draco visibly paled, if that were possible, and his eyes widened. He could just see his grade fluttering out the window.

"You don't get around babies much do you, Malfoy?" Hermione stood looking at the frightened boy.

"I knew you had a violent hand; but really, Granger, hitting a baby?"

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh and draped the towel over his shoulder and placed Aquila in his arms. "Do as I was doing. Firm but don't hit her hard. Flat palmed… right there." Within four firm yet soft pats, a loud—for her size—burp erupted from the little baby. "Ok. Now, hand her back." Hermione took the child and the cloth and took her seat again.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Malfoy, I would appreciate it if you would stop overreacting to everything. You clearly don't know what is what about babies so if you have a question just ask it in a calm voice. Two, stop screaming around babies; can you not tell that they are scared easily? Three, stop cussing. It's obvious they won't pick it up yet; but when she turns 2, she's going to be repeating everything she hears. It's best to kick your habit now."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Are you done with classes for the day?"

"Huh-? Oh… yeah."

"Meet me in our dorm in twenty. It's clear you haven't the faintest idea what is happening and I can't leave her in your care like this."

"You're crazy! I know plenty!" His pride was getting the better of him by now. _Dammit, I'm going to have to break this habit of his._

"Just go if you want any unsupervised time with your daughter."

"No way!"

"Then you get to have me around you everywhere you go with her, including your hangout times with your cronies." Hermione gave her own victorious smirk as Draco's eyes shifted uncomfortably from her to his friends. _I can't let Granger one-up me in parenting... but I can't have her hang around the guys all the time... but I have to do some parenting to get credit..._ Draco was uncomfortable, though he'd never admit it. The Slytherin's were watching him curiously while the Gryffindors were watching him; both houses ready to step into a fight if need be. Hermione patiently waited for an answer as she tended to Aquila; she wasn't going to ignore her daughter while Malfoy fought his pride.

"Granger... there is no way that I can have you teach me anything about parenting. You're not some expert."

"But I certainly know my way around babies more than you." She wasn't sure how it would play out, but Aquila started crying effectively catching Hermione's attention. "What's the matter, Aki?" Hermione cooed to the baby, making the baby squirm, a big toothless smile on her face.

"Fine. Twenty minutes, our dorm." He huffed back to his table, grabbed his stuff, and went to the room to wait.

A/N::

YAY! another chapter. My exams are now in full swing too. but i am trying to update each story a week. I have two other chapter stories, and four one shots up if you'd like to check those out! n.n


	4. Chapter 4

I figured I was WELL over due for an update on this =)

LAST TIME::

"Granger... there is no way that I can have you teach me anything about parenting. You're not some expert."

"But I certainly know my way around babies more than you."

"Fine. Twenty minutes, our dorm." He huffed back to his table, grabbed his stuff, and went to the room to wait.

* * *

Chapter 4 : It's Time for a Divorce

Hermione snickered with her friends as Draco left the great hall rather flustered. He was embarrassed by having to succumb to the demands of a Gryffindor. But one statement of hers irritated him enough to give in to her wishes. She said he didn't earn his grades.

Sure, his dad bought him a LOT of things: the latest model broom, the position of Seeker on his house team, the latest and greatest clothing. But Draco Lucius Malfoy earned his own damn grades. His father had never bought him an A and he wasn't about to let prissy Granger tell him he didn't work for his spot as second best in the school; second only to the Head Girl.

"Oh? You're actually here?" Hermione walked into the common room carrying Aquila on her hip.

"I want to be able to do part of this assignment without you hovering around me like a beater to a keeper."

"Quidditch references? Really? Is that what boys' lives revolve around? Sports and boobs?"

"Sometimes alcohol and ass too… but don't worry, Granger. You're not nearly attractive enough for a guy's life to revolve around."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione had an angry look upon her face, taking offense to what the blonde had just said.

"Don't feel too bad. I'm sure after you get tired of weasel and potty not noticing that you are a girl, you'll find someone who is desperate and wanting a girl that looks smart. Let's face it, all you have going for you is book smarts."

"Well, at least I'm one step ahead of you." She snapped a witty retort to him; but he was one step ahead.

"That maybe so; but I have good looks, charm, charisma, money, and I lead my friends – not follow."

"You know what, Malfoy–"

"Don't bother. Just teach me this baby stuff."

"No... No; I don't think I will. You can just suffer, Malfoy. I was willing to be the better person and put your snide comments aside. But now… now you've gone too far. I won't let you ever take my daughter with you alone. You'd probably treat her like trash for being a "half-blood"—even if she is just an egg." Hermione turned on her heels and stormed away.

* * *

She made a good point to avoid Draco over the next two weeks, dodging him every time he came into a class and slipping out of the Great Hall with a friend as soon as she saw him come in. Her system was working well, until one night he was just fed up with her avoidance game.

"Granger. Open this door."

"No. Go away!"

"Granger! I'm serious. I need to do some of this project too!"

Hermione cracked the door only slightly. "I don't care. You obviously don't want to make this project work. You won't learn anything from it, and you're obviously missing the point of this assignment."

"What do you mean? It's supposed to teach us parenting, isn't that right?"

"Yes, half ways." She gave a light sigh as he tilted his head with a confused look. "Malfoy, this project is to teach us how to raise a child productively with our significant other. It wasn't meant to teach us single parenting but rather how to be a productive _family_." She spoke the word "family" slowly for emphasis, but Draco seemed to be caught up.

"I can be productive."

"Oh sure, by yourself you could be extremely productive. However, you can't put me on an equal level with you. If you can't treat me like an equal than our "family" can never be productive." She closed her door in his face, hoping her speech sank in at least a little. She was relieved when he didn't bother her again and she heard his footsteps pad off to his room.

"How are things going with your baby, Mione? You look exhausted." Ginny gave a concerned glance to her friend, looking away from the irritating sight of Pavarti and Harry making squishy faces over their baby.

"I am exhausted, Gin! Malfoy is the worst partner. He knows shit about babies, he can't even be remotely civil with me, he's loud and obnoxious, and he's rude." Hermione let herself trail off as Ginny gave her a sympathetic pout of understanding.

"It'll work out I'm sure. Are you getting enough sleep?"

"Hardly. I can't even do my homework. It's a good thing I'm three weeks ahead. This is just terrible!"

"I can imagine." Ginny looked up to Harry again and could feel the heat boil to her cheeks all over again. "Oi, Hermione. What's up with Pavarti and Harry all of a sudden being in love?" She was trying her best to not show her jealously, but she was failing miserably.

"They're just working hard on being a good couple for the baby. At the end of the semester it'll all be over and this madness can stop." Hermione picked up her crying child who quieted almost instantly. "It's awful. If Malfoy were to watch her for like, two hours a night, I could get so much done."

"Well, you did say he's been bugging the hell out of you for a chance to do something in this project. Have you even let him hold her aside from in the class and when he burped her?"

"Hell no I haven't! I happen to want my grades to stay perfect."

"I'm sure he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his own grades. Malfoy is the second best student in the school."

"Gin…"

"You know what? You need a girls night out, just you and me! We can do a spa treatment and get you relaxed! And after that we can chill in the library and catch up on our assignments. I need to polish up my transfiguration essay and I'm sure you're wanting to get a little farther ahead. And Malfoy will get his time with Aki."

"I really don't feel comfortable—"

"Just do it, Granger. I'll take perfect care of Aquila." Hermione jumped, startled at the sudden intrusion and his close proximity.

"Malfoy! You gave me such a fright!" Hermione placed her free hand over her chest in attempt to steady her racing heart.

"Take your night. Do your homework. I'm done for the week on assignments so I can watch her while you work at night if you want." Draco then took all the supplies and placed Aquila in her carrier before walking away; all while Hermione was too stunned to argue.

"He seriously just offered to watch her so I could get my work done. He actually showed some higher thought of consideration for someone other than himself!" Hermione was beyond herself with shock. He had never placed another person's welfare in his mind. Everything he did in the past was for his own good or benefit. If it didn't benefit him in some manner, he didn't waste his time.

* * *

A/N::

HEEEY! I hope you enjoyed this little snippet of story? I have been working big time on getting my Forbidden Series Part One finished and getting Part Two Running that I've been neglecting my other ongoing stories. Topping that, little plot bunnies have been plaguing me on and off with new ideas so I've slowly been working on those on the side.

Pretty soon I will have more to add to this story. Do you think Draco is just feeling guilty or is he developing some kind of feelings for our little bookworm? Add me to your Author Alert and Story Alert to find out n.n

~See You Soon~


	5. Chapter 5

SMUT! This chapter has it. You be warned. Author assumes no responsibility for minors or people offended reading this.

Chapter 5:: When Urges Take Hold

Hermione was amazed with Draco's progress over the past week and a half. He had been taking her every night, watching her and playing with her while Hermione did her class assignments. They swapped off baby shifts every night, so the other could get a full night's sleep every other night. Draco would do his homework early evening before dinner; Hermione often used this time to pamper her daughter.

They would meet in the Head's Tower every night after Draco finished his assignments and go down to dinner together, separating at the door to go to their separate tables. Hermione would feed Aquila at the table and eat her own food, chatting with her friends and everyone adoring each other's babies. She would then say goodnight to her friends and then walk Aquila over to Draco at the Slytherin table to let him start his shift so she could do her homework.

Within two hours' time, Hermione was usually finishing with her homework as Draco strode into the room with their daughter. They would then spend the evening covering their Head Duties for some time before bundling up their baby and going on their rounds.

Time seemed to fly by, yet stand still, as the two seamlessly fell into a routine. They were getting along well, even talking a bit about what it was like growing up in their own homes.

However, one particular day, Draco and Hermione had a moment that would not easily leave their minds for some time; though for totally different reasons.

Hermione had finished her classes a while ago, and was happily lying on the floor with Aquila, playing with several plastic blocks and terrycloth cubes. The baby was sitting up and happily clapping her hands then awkwardly reaching for a new block to grab. Hermione giggled and would roll a ball slowly in front of her, the baby would rock slightly as she tried to reach for it; but it would move out of her reach and she was giggle with delight. Aquila startled at the sound of the portrait shutting loudly.

"I'm back." Draco plopped his books and recently discarded robes down in a chair and unfastened his tie, adding that to his pile of books. He was walking over towards Hermione as he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his collared school shirt and rolled his un-cuffed sleeves up to his elbows.

When he reached a close area to Hermione, she sat up and smiled. "Rough day?"

"More than you could—" Aquila had her arms up towards Draco and she was bouncing lightly on her bottom, making small "hunph umph" noises. He gave a light chuckle and bent over to lift the girl into his arms. "Yes, Daddy wouldn't dare walk in without saying hi to you, Princess." He placed a warm kiss to the baby's forehead and was awarded with a shrill squeal and giggle from the small girl. "But yes, Granger; terrible day." He smiled at his baby, lightly bouncing her in his arms. "But seeing Daddy's little princess makes Daddy's day all better." Aquila raised her hand to his chin, giving him her big, toothless smile.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. Draco may have been the world's biggest dick when it came to her, but she flat out refused to ever say he would make a bad father. She was seeing a rare side to him that no one else in the school has been able to see; most likely only one other girl would ever see it, and that would be whoever he marries.

Hermione could feel the fever creeping to her cheeks. _Whoever has kids with Draco can be rest assured that their children will always know a father's unwavering love._ _I hope that whoever I marry will love my children the way he does_. Hermione loved her parents, and she had always been a Daddy's Little Girl; but her dad was a busy man. He tried his best to make time for her, there was no denying that. However, he wasn't home as often as she would have liked him to have been. He was constantly away on business for his small side business, or he was attending a dental convention. She especially hated those conventions because her mother went with, forcing Hermione to stay with her smelly Aunt Marsha.

"Granger?" Draco was looking at her from across the common room. When she blinked at him disoriented, he placed Aquila down on her blanket. Hermione had gone to gather her books and was already almost to the portrait by the time he had made sure Aquila would be okay. "Granger, wait!"

Draco quickly made his way over to her, pushing a lock of her chestnut curls out of her face. "Are you feeling ok? You're looking a bit feverish." He seemed to be genuinely concerned for her. The thought made her flush up a little more.

"I'm… I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind. Essays and such."

"Granger, you can't possibly think I'm blind enough to not notice you are now a full five weeks ahead of the class work. If you're stressed, take a night off."

"I don't see how it is really any matter to be concerned over, Malfoy. Especially in your case."

Draco reeled back slightly, recoiling from her sudden, though not actually snappy, retort. "Have I done something to upset you? I know I'm an arse and all, and we'd just as much rather kill each other than work together; but I can't recall doing anything to you this week. I don't recall any arguments that you could still be holding a grudge about."

"There's a lot of things I hold grudges over." She shifted her weight to her other foot, making her hips sway ever so slightly; of course, being the sex god he is, Draco had to notice this. "My face is up here, Malfoy; not on my hips."

"I know that. I wasn't looking at your face." _He had the gall to openly say he's checking me out?_

"Then what, pray tell, had your full, undivided attention?" She was getting angry now, her eyes becoming challenging and her fist promptly going to her hip.

Draco gave a small shrug. Hey, he was still a guy and it was in his biological programming to notice subtle movements a female makes. _Openly admitting he was checking her out would be sure to piss her off._ Draco gave a smirk. "When you shifted, your hi—" Draco was cut off by a light tugging on his pants. "Aquila? How did you—?" He reached down and picked her up. Hermione's eyes went wide.

"DRACO! She just crawled! All the way across the common room! That's the first time!" Hermione was bouncing up and down with glee as the baby giggled and reached up to grasp Draco's nose, little Aquila squealing with happiness. Hermione clamped her hand with her mouth, only for a split second, hoping he didn't hear that she'd used his first name in the heat of the moment. He didn't seem to notice and she relaxed visibly.

"Granger, this is! Wow." Draco smiled as he held his baby girl to him, kissing her forehead.

"Da Da!" The little girl patted his cheek with a wide open fist, her tiny fingers splayed as wide as they would go.

"Did she just say—?" Draco looked to Hermione with wide silver eyes, her chocolate eyes welling up with tears.

"She did!" Hermione took Aquila from Draco and lavished the giggling baby with kisses. "Mummy is so proud of you!"

"MumMa." The baby squealed it happily, glad to be praised for her hard work. Hermione kissed the young girl's chubby cheeks before Draco pulled her away from Hermione's arms.

Hermione quickly forgot about studying, leaving her books abandoned on the table by the portrait, as she and Draco lay on the floor with their precious daughter. Hermione felt herself dozing off during the play though, her thoughts and happiness had drained her of all her energy and she soon found her eyes covered in blackness.

"Granger?" Hermione thought she could hear someone distantly calling her name. But she didn't want to find them. They could find her if it was important.

She felt like she was floating; as if she were drifting through clouds of sleep. She turned to roll, but there was not rolling ability for her. _Why can't I roll over_? She didn't want to open her eyes. She was tired, and she was sure Draco would get Aquila in bed. She felt a light lowering sensation and felt the familiar comfort of her blanket under her and her pillow resting under her head.

"Granger?" A light shaking feeling; _odd…_ "Granger?" She could feel breath on her cheek. Whoever was trying to rouse her was close to her. There was a light jab to her belly, but she ignored it; she hoped they'd just get the hint and go.

Unfortunately, the other occupant wasn't so easy to give up. Draco wanted her to wake up. _No one fucking ignores Draco Malfoy!_ Draco growled and pushed her buttoned shirt up under her boobs, exposing her creamy, white abdomen to him. _Merlin she's got a body. Too bad its wasted on her blood_. Draco didn't know what was compelling him to invade her space like this. He only wanted to wake her so she could dress herself for bed. He was hoping that lifting her shirt would scare her awake; granted, she would be pissed, but she would wake up.

But instead, he found himself being magnetically drawn to her skin. It was so soft, so creamy, perfectly flawless and inviting. He couldn't hold back his urge. He leaned down and kissed her at the spot just below her bellybutton. He trailed up her right to her hip where he placed a longing nip to her bone, then licked the wound lightly.

She shifted slightly. _Oh shit! Is she awake?_ Draco looked up to see her still sound asleep, blissfully ignorant to the world and what he was doing to her. _I need to get the fuck out of here… now!_ His brain was hissing at him, demanding he move from his spot. His feet were fixed to the floor though, his hands shakily trying to resist defying his brain. He wanted to touch her, to kiss her, and he didn't know why these feelings were coming up.

He eased down next to her on her bed, trying not to make her bed creak with the addition of his weight. His lips were soft to her skin, his teeth lazily nipping on her jaw, her earlobe, her neck. His hands were moving on their own accord, without him knowing. They had left her sides and began unbuttoning the first three buttons of her top. His lips made their way down her neck, gently suckling on her collar bone before continuing down to the exposed tops of her cleavage, held captive in a small, lacey, peach colored bra. He nipped softly on her, licking the spots to soothe them. His eyes glanced up and he relaxed when she was still asleep.

His left hand trailed up her inner thigh, slowly with intention. Goosebumps prickled all over her thigh and Draco relished in the feel of them against his finger tips. Her reactions drove him crazy with want, he reasoned with himself claiming he loved it because she was asleep and couldn't possibly be faking. It was a huge stroke to his already overly large ego. His fingers found the soft spot they were looking for before gently grazing over her knicker clad pussy. He was amazed when he felt them already soaked with desire. When his fingers gently rubbed her, she would moan quietly in her sleep. Draco's lips found hers and stifled her moans, lest she wake herself up.

That was one thing he didn't want to be caught doing. _Like I said, move your sorry arse out of there!_ Draco wasn't sure how long he sat there rubbing her pussy and nipping on her neck, but within moments, he felt her bucking against him greedily, aching for more contact. A small moan drew from her lips, eliciting a knowing smirk from Draco. _It won't take much to finish her off_. Draco's eyes never left her face for fear that she would wake and catch him. He wanted to be a little more daring; he slid his fingers inside her waiting, wet, and warm folds, instantly being rewarded with a hot, breathy moan._ Prude Granger shaves down there_; the mere thought made Draco want to plunge his lips and tongue into her folds.

The tightness of her, plus her hot mouth, made Draco strain painfully against his pants. Still, he kept his eyes on hers, never letting up on his ruthless attack on her pussy. He used his thumb to rub her clitoris in slow, teasing circles and he found that sweet spot deep within her. He made a mental note of how she arched her back, noting the curve of her spine and the way her breasts threatened to fall out of her constricting shirt. A small whimper came from her. _Fuck, why does it have to be her that has such a hot mouth?_ When Draco hit her sweet spot one final time, he smirked and watched as she writhed and panted, her tight hole clamping on his fingers in convulsions as wave after wave of pleasure hit her. She didn't scream like most sluts; she went rigid, her breath ragged, and a series of moans and whimpers came from her mouth, and a name. _His_ name.

Draco, startled, pulled back from her and backed away slowly; _get a grip on yourself, boy. You just fingered a sleeping mudblood. Even if she did say your name, that doesn't mean anything_. His logical side of his brain was trying to tell him to get the fuck out before he got in serious trouble. Draco started shaking, her juices coating his fingers; suddenly he felt very alive with his male urges. His dick throbbed against his pants.

His eyes shifted back to hers._ Still asleep_. He wanted to go over to her and fuck her hard, even if she woke up and protested; he wanted to, but he didn't. He finally checked on Aquila for the last time that night then left her room, going to his own.

* * *

He lay in his own bed, quick to release his pants' painful hold on his dick. It sprang up to full length, throbbing with want. His fingers were still coated with Hermione's cum, and he smeared it over his length. The thought of her cum on his dick alone was enough to get him randy. If he didn't finish this off tonight, he would never get to sleep.

He gently pulled on his length, a firm grip around as he lowered and raised his fist on his length. He thought about what it would be like if it were her touching him. He almost knew she wouldn't be experienced enough to know what to do and that, for some reason, enticed him more. He sped up, his fist pumping slightly faster. He wanted to imagine those hot lips around him, her tongue swirling on his tip before deep throating as much of his length as she could manage.

He gave a low grunt, speeding his fist up. He imagined her tight pussy encasing his dick, wet and warm, inviting him to fuck it hard. He thought back on her orgasm, how she convulsed around his fingers, imagining what it would feel like around his cock. He replayed her sounds as she came, her moans and whimpers; the memory made his balls tighten, a familiar feeling of near bursting. He continued her sounds as they left her lips, but then that last soft, sultry, seductive noise came to mind.

She moaned his name low, her voice dark with desires even though she was asleep; Draco felt his undoing as he thought of his name on her lips. He felt his own orgasm overtake him, his seed spilling out of him into a waiting tissue.

He went into the bathroom to clean up, an overhang of guilt following him. He had taken advantage of her sleeping. Granted, she would never know; but he still suddenly felt overly bad. _What the hell is wrong with me? Malfoys don't know guilt._ He turned out the light, going to his own room and tucking himself in bed. He was sure there was going to be hell tomorrow.

* * *

A/N::

Heeeeey all. Yeah, I threw some Dramione action in there for you; even if it was one-sided XD

Hope you all liked the smutty smut smut of this. Can't wait to see what happens when she wakes up.


	6. Chapter 6

Female Masturbation! this chapter has it! Warning

Last Time::

He went into the bathroom to clean up, an overhang of guilt following him. He had taken advantage of her sleeping. Granted, she would never know; but he still suddenly felt overly bad. _What the hell is wrong with me? Malfoys don't know guilt._ He turned out the light, going to his own room and tucking himself in bed. He was sure there was going to be hell tomorrow.

* * *

Chapter 6:: What a Beautiful Mess I'm In

Hermione woke to her legs being twisted around her sheets, her shirt pulled up to just under her breasts though her cleavage exposed through the top three undone buttons. But the most embarrassing part of her rousing had been her soaked knickers. She could vividly remember her dream, and just remembering the dream added new warmth to the wet and a pink tinge to her cheeks.

_Get a hold of yourself Hermione!_ But somehow, she couldn't help blushing like a schoolgirl. Her dream was so, so… _raunchy_, the idea of liking it was too embarrassing for her; let alone that she liked the fact it was with _him_.

_No! No! You only liked it because it was new! He was just the easiest to picture! You wouldn't want to dirty your thoughts of Harry and Ron, would you? You hate Draco. It makes sense that the foulest boy in school would be into the raunchiest things._

Hermione nodded as she reasoned with herself. It was just a silly little dream. Who cares if she dreamt Draco was doing _things_ to her. She shook her head. _Come on, Hermione. You're seventeen in three days for Merlin's sake! You should be able to say stuff like cunninglingus and fingering without blushing!_ She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror propped on her dresser.

She eyed herself curiously, studying her looks and features carefully. She leaned back, bracing herself with her arms, and spread her bent legs, opening her view to her panty-clad vagina. She looked over the wet spot in her panties, curious if it was possible for a girl to orgasm from a dream.

She openly wondered what an orgasm felt like. She wasn't completely inexperienced; she just didn't have anything remarkably mature to brag on. Everything she'd done could be done openly in the public's eye without too much objection. Except one time, Krum managed to get her top and bra off. Hermione blushed as she remembered what it felt like to be handled that way.

She took her shirt and bra off, laying back on her bed. She slowly ran her fingers over her breasts, letting her fingertips stop to tease her nipples a little before continuing. The soft stroking of her nails on her abdomen caused little goose bumps to rise up and a pleasant shiver to come over her, her nipples puckered tightly with the skin stimulation.

Her breathing was soft but intense, ragged with sharp intakes as she gently pinched her nipples once more. She found her right hand begging entrance to her panties, and she allowed herself in. She awkwardly followed her instincts, gently probing her moist hole with her middle finger.

She gently plunged one finger in, taking in a deep breath. She wiggled her finger around, trying to find the sweet spot she'd spent three years listening to her dorm mates talk about. Her finger brushed over a slightly engorged, soft mound inside and she shivered at the feeling, letting out a breathy moan.

She allowed herself to go back to her dream, remembering Draco's long, elegant fingers inside her. She tried to repeat what they did, attempting to recreate that feeling. _Maybe the feeling was hyped up in the dream_? Hermione's fingers brushed that soft spot once more and she moaned a low purr of approval.

She remembered Dream Draco going down and licking her, the thought made her blush a deep shade of red. But she remembered his tongue would trail up from her wet slit to the button of nerves at the top. She slowly withdrew her finger out and slid it up to her clit, circling it teasingly.

Her breath became labored and her moans were coming out a little louder now. She ran her finger over the bud, nearly crying out from the pleasure. She took two fingers back down to her hole, and experimentally used her other hand to rub her clit.

Her masturbation, movements and moans, were cut abruptly short at the sound of Draco knocking on her door.

"Granger… Uhh… When you get a minute… I could use some help with Aquila… I have Quidditch practice in twenty and I like to be ten minutes early… Captain and all… you understand…"

Her face immediately flushed at the thought that her commons mate heard her masturbating, but that flush was even deeper when she acknowledged it was him she was fantasizing about.

"O-okay… I'll… be out in a minute!" She got up and rushed to put on her clothes, running into their adjoining bathroom. She freshened up, though she felt so mortified that the redness still hadn't disappeared from her face by the time she was ready.

* * *

She came downstairs and her eyes couldn't meet Draco's. Not after her dream, not after what she was just thinking about while she was doing _those things_.

"Come off it, Granger." Draco scoffed. "If you're embarrassed about masturbation, perhaps you should rethink doing it." Hermione only deepened in redness causing Draco to sigh inwardly. "Really, it's nothing to be ashamed about. Nearly every girl has to at some point. Personally, I won't date or bed a girl if she doesn't." He said it indifferently, his back to her while he was finishing getting his quidditch padding and protective gear on.

"Malfoy, as much as I appreciate you trying to be mature about what you heard, but I don't believe you are as indifferent as you make yourself out to be." Her eyes narrowed. Anger was always the best way to overcome embarrassment, right? "You're just itching to spread this all over the school."

"I hadn't thought about it… even if I had though, I wouldn't." He still hadn't faced her, but it was an honest sounding reply.

"Don't play the Saint with me, Malfoy. You LIVE to ruin my life." He turned to face her, his eyes narrowed slightly to her accusations. Damn it, if he said he wouldn't tell, then he wouldn't tell; she should just be happy he decided not to tell without making her beg. Draco suddenly pictured her on her knees saying "Please don't…" a lot and shivered; it was going to take a lot of cold showers to get that image out of his head.

"Can we not talk about this now? I'm going to be late for Quidditch practice. Seriously, Granger, what would I gain by telling everyone what I heard you doing? You'd be hurt, sure; but I would get nothing out of the deal." He shifted on his feet slightly as he swung his quidditch robe over his torso. Hermione watched his fingers expertly fasten the buttons which brought memories back to her of how easily he can unfasten them in her dreams. She tore her eyes away, looking back into his.

"Wouldn't you gain the satisfaction of knowing I'm being humiliated?"

"Sure, it would be fun to see you being humiliated and being taken off your high horse for once. However, I'm not going to punish you for doing something I happen to believe is perfectly acceptable." Man, this girl was stubborn. Has no one ever told her it was okay for her to masturbate? She really had to argue with her worst enemy—was he really her worst enemy anymore—to get that approval? Is that what she's searching for? Someone to simply tell her it's okay?

"How on earth is it perfectly acceptable?" She was shocked. Draco Malfoy, of all people, should not be so calm about hearing his most loathed roommate touching herself; evening if they were temporarily getting along for the sake of their project.

"Because when a girl knows what she likes, it makes my job a lot easier. Now, are you going to continue complaining about my act of kindness? It's not too late, you know. If you have your little Gryffindor Heart set on being humiliated and embarrassed in front of the whole school, I'll be more than happy to spread the word. Just know, that if you so choose that, then it's not because I'm an 'evil little ferret,' as you so affectionately refer to me as." Draco gave her a patient questioning look, but inwardly smirked as she shook her head furiously.

"Good, let's pretend this little ordeal never happened, shall we?" His drawl was wicked, evil and plotting. Hermione couldn't help but be skeptical, but she was in no position to argue and she knew it.

As he was ready to leave the common room, he stepped dangerously close to her and spoke with a soft, kind tone. "You know, it's really not so terrible." Her eyes looked at him with confusion and shock. It wasn't Malfoy's job to be nice to her. His voice dropped to a low, seductive tone for his next sentence. "I don't remember us being on a first name basis; but if my name sounds that good rolling off those lips in a moan, you should do it more often." And with that he was gone, out the portrait and leaving her replaying his words over in her head.

Had she said his name out loud?

* * *

"HERMIONE!" There was a loud knocking on the portrait. How long had she been standing there like an idiot staring after Draco? She was glad he hadn't returned to find her glued to the same spot. Inwardly she'd have to thank Ron for his annoying pounding and obnoxious yelling; though outwardly, she would have to scold him. It only made sense.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Don't you DARE go running around this castle at all hours of the day screaming and banging on portraits! Babies could be asleep." She was cross with him and he just gave an embarrassed, sheepish grin.

"Sorry, Mione." Ron muttered as he and Harry came in followed by Ginny. Ron and Harry both had their babies and Hermione got Aquila out. Putting all three babies on a blanket to play, and making sure there were plenty of toys out for the children, Hermione gestured for her three friends to take a seat.

"Sorry I've been out of touch lately. Working and this project have held me up a lot."

"Hermione, we've seen your work. You're almost finished for the whole term minus studying for finals and any impromptu assignments the teachers would assign." Ginny said crossly. Apparently she was not having a good day with Harry. "At any rate, we were coming to see if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with us?"

"Sure. Let me grab a sweater and bundle Aki up and we'll be good to go." Hermione gave Ginny a sweet smile that said "we'll talk later" before moving to pull a pink sweater on.

"You can't wear that!" Ginny nearly freaked when she saw Hermione's typical loose jeans and baggy faded sweater. They were her lounge clothes for when she wanted to be lazy but had to be dressed.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's fine for indoors… but we're going in public and you look like a lazy old maid! You'll never get a boyfriend!" Ginny immediately went to work with her girlish charm setting in. Hermione wanted to fight, she wanted to fuss; but she figured Ginny was having fun and needed to vent some steam.

Ginny picked out a small black pleated, wool skirt that came to about three inches above Hermione's knees, and a soft, vibrant red sweater. Hermione pulled on red knee-high socks and her black mary-janes and Ginny just clicked disapprovingly at the rest of Hermione's clothes. Oh well, what can a girl do? She goes for practicality, not beauty.

Ginny attempted to tame Hermione's hair with some spells. The end result was still curly, but her hair fell in silky ringlets that cascaded down her shoulders, no longer affected by the frizz. Ginny moved on to make up and got just a very light amount done when both girls were disturbed by a loud commotion in the common room.

"Granger, you might want to get your friend under control." Draco's voice was low, dangerous and intimidating.

The two girls rushed out and a horror met their eyes. Harry was attempting to pull Ron off of Crabbe while Goyle was standing on the side cheering like an idiot, poor Blaise caught in the middle trying to separate them from the center.

"Can't you get Goyle to get Crabbe back?" Hermione asked Draco quickly as she took the stairs behind him two at a time, Ginny on her heels.

"That buffoon would kill Weasley to stop the fight."

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione shrieked loudly when she reached the bottom step, screeching much like Molly would. Ginny stood beside with her hand on her hip, much resembling her mother. "Honestly! I can't believe you! I turn my back on you for ten minutes to get changed and you get in a fight with my roommate's friends."

"But Hermione…"

"There's no buts about this, Ronald. Malfoy is the head boy, and no matter how," she took a brief second to look over his friends, "_unpleasant_ they are, they are still his friends and have a right to visit him. He should be able to visit with his friends without being jumped by my friends."

"But they said some awful things about you." Ron tried countering.

"And I'm still alive, aren't I? Words only have as much power over someone as they let them have. I can take care of myself too, in case you haven't noticed. I'm sorry Ron, but because you hit him, I have to take ten points from Gryffindor." She and Ginny crossed the room to him, but the snickering Slytherins caught Hermione's attention and she rounded on them.

"Don't you _DARE_ think I'm finished here! You can insult me all you want amongst yourselves, but to do so in front of any of my friends is direct attempts to create a hostile environment and to provoke a fight. I will be taking five points _each_ from you four. You should know better; especially you, Malfoy."

Malfoy just stared at her opened mouthed. She took points from him! Perhaps he should have just hexed the Weasel and called it self defense. At least then she wouldn't have taken points, or at least he'd fight her on it.

"Come on." Ginny said it in a whisper, but everyone in the room could hear her. Hermione walked over to her bundled up baby and made sure she was still bundled up tightly.

"Where are you taking Aquila?" His question wasn't really mean, but his tone was clipped and sore with her.

"She's going to Hogsmeade with me, and away from you barbaric, prejudiced, slimy, gits."

"Aww, so sweet of you." It was Blaise who spoke up, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Hermione just gave an indignant "Hmph." And the Gryffindors left, children in arms.

* * *

"I tell ya, mate, that Granger is a pistol whip." Blaise said it casually over a game of Wizard's Snap.

"She's only that crazed when others are here. Usually she's really quiet and I can't even tell she's here." _Until you get her moaning_. That thought made him smirk which caught Blaise's curiosity.

Raising a questioning eyebrow he decided to speak. "Do you fancy her?" It was all too serious, and caught Draco off guard.

"Wha—? Of course not! I mean we get along, sure—duties and projects and stuff; but I don't _fancy_ her. She's still every bit the obnoxious know-it-all she was when we were eleven."

"I've just noticed you change a little lately though. It's nothing big, I suppose, but you haven't really said mudblood all year. And now you seem to be enjoying private thoughts about her."

"Since when have you been keeping track of my interactions with her?"

"Hey, I'm just making observations." Blaise raised his hands in a mock surrender. "Don't get me wrong, I just find it odd you're not calling her a mud-blood ever chance you get."

"You know full well I don't hate her because she's a mud-blood. I just use her blood as an excuse to rile her up. I can't stand her Gryffindor pride or her know-it-all self. It's just convenient for me that she also happens to be muggle born."

"Yeah, but you've stopped that."

"Maybe I've found new ways to get under her skin."

"More like in her pants." Blaise smirked as Draco seemed to lose any ability to form a decent comeback. "You do fancy her."

"I don't fancy her. I just like getting a rise out of her." Draco turned his attentions back to this month's edition of _Wizard Alert_, thoroughly enjoying an auburn haired, green eyed witch posed none too innocently over a cauldron.

Blaise simply looked down. "Suit yourself, just keep your mind in control."

_It already lost_. Malfoy thought to himself as he flipped the page.

* * *

Hermione repositioned Aquila on her hip, staring dumbly at Cormack McLaggen. "I'm sorry?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to… go out with me… you know… be my girlfriend?" Hermione shifted slightly under his gaze. So she had heard him right after all. What did she really have to lose? It's not like she had a boyfriend, and Ron was not going to come around any time soon.

"Sure, we can give this a shot." She smiled sweetly as Cormack's face lit up.

"Great so, perhaps we should have some butterbeers together?" He gestured towards a small pub, and Hermione nodded lightly, wishing Ginny and the others would come with her; but they ran off to the new Quidditch Supply Shop that opened.

"So, how's the baby project going between you and Amelia?" Hermione asked, making small talk.

"It's pretty good. We've managed to get along well enough to get it done, despite her being a Slytherin."

"I understand that. Malfoy has been uncharacteristically cooperative." She took a sip of her butterbeer, Cormack doing the same.

"I bet. I'm surprised you haven't killed each other yet. Is he unbearable to live with?"

"Not really. Surprisingly he keeps the bathroom amazingly clean, he keeps to himself really; and he doesn't bother my personal things. He's a decent roommate and pretty respectable of others' personal property."

"Sounds like you're getting along fine."

"As fine as we can. I don't know how things will be when we don't have a daughter between us after the holidays. We'll only have our head duties keeping us from killing each other, and we don't have to look happy in front of those. Aquila needs two parents that are happy."

"It's not like she'll grow up to the point that she needs a stable, supportive family."

"True, but it's more for our experience as parents to be able to mask our differences and deal with them out of sight. Malfoy is really good with Aquila, he takes amazing care of her and he'll make some future child very happy." Cormack tried to hide the tense of jealousy that sparked in his eyes.

"So, about the Halloween ball next month…"

"Oh my! I have so many plans and so much I have to do! It's only the start of September."

"Yeah… Hermione, would you be my date?"

"Sure, of course I would love to go with you."

Cormack smiled and paid for their butterbeers. "Great. Perhaps we should find the others and get back up to the castle?"

Hermione nodded and Cormack helped her up before grabbing up her five shopping bags. "Cormack… I can get those."

"No no, you have to carry Aquila. It's fine."

"But they're heavy. I can shrink them. Don't worry." She grabbed them from him and put them on the table, shrinking them then placing them in her purse. She made sure Aquila's jacket was on snugly then the two walked into the crisp, night chill.

Ginny ran up to them with the others behind her, and the group made their way back up to the castle. Hermione parted ways with Ginny, Harry, and Ron at Gryffindor Tower; but Cormack wanted to walk her back to her commons.

"Cormack, really, I'm fine to go from here." She insisted.

"It's fine. I want to walk you up there." _And show Malfoy that you're mine now. He had better not try anything funny with you again_.

* * *

Hermione sighed as they reached her portrait in silence. "Thank you, Cormack. It was a lovely night and I really appreciate the butterbeer. I'm sorry you had to come all the way up here. Will you be okay to make your way back to Hufflepuff commons?" She shifted Aquila on her hip and smiled sweetly at him.

"I'll be fine. Thank you, Hermione. You really are great company."

The two could hear talking growing closer on the other side of the portrait and Hermione turned to go inside; but Cormack grabbed her wrist and turned her to him, placing a needing kiss on her lips just as the portrait opened.

Blaise and Draco looked at the sight before them. Hermione was pushed against a wall with her eyes wide in shock, fighting to keep a grip on her daughter with only one available hand as her other was occupied by Cormack's grip. Cormack's eyes were shut lightly, trying to get her to come into the kiss; but when Blaise and Draco opened the portrait she just let her eyes shift around nervously in the kiss.

_This is awful…

* * *

_

A/N::

Hey =3 Isn't this an awkward mess that Cormack got her into? I don't really know much about Cormack, but he fucking pisses me off when I play Harry Potter Clue because I always play as Hermione and my friends play as boys and I always lose twenty house points because this little freak has to love me and I don't have the right help cards -.-….

Anywho… I changed my name! so be aware of that! And also, I wanted to say thank you to everyone who gave me words of encouragement about Vincent. Unfortunately, I also found on that two days before he died, my Godmother(also my namesake) passed away, and my baby fish that I had raised from an egg died, one of my close friends is really depressed about Vincent's death and blaming himself for what happened (simply because he talked Vincent into joining the Marines), and now we're being told that an anorexia clinic turned my uncle away saying he was too far gone. That clinic was his last hope, so now we're just waiting for his body to give out on him... There's nothing else we can do and nothing else he will let us do. The basic idea, for those who want to know how severe it is, he's been anorexic for 30 years, he—at his fullest height—is about 6'2''-6'3'' tall, and is now down to 82 pounds. About a month ago he was at 96. He's on a rapid decline and we're sure it'll be anytime now. He's in the hospital right now, but there's nothing much they can do except help with the pain.

Needless to say it's been a very depressing few weeks, writing has been my one distracting outlet to keep me positive and your words have been amazing encouragement. I, of course, am pulling through this okay, and I know I'll be fine when everything is over and everything settles down. Unfortunately, I think this is the start of a bad cycle because my dad's family is quite elderly (My dad is the baby of the family and he's 66 this year), there's only him and my aunt and my uncle left out of 6, and only my aunt gracie and my mom are the left spouses.

Thus is the joys of being adopted into an older family, they all die on you when you're pretty young. I'm only 21, so to be losing so much right now… it's pretty heartbreaking… but I'm trying to stay positive.

Anywho, I'm writing a bunch of one-shots because during my hiatus, plot bunnies attacked me like crazy—most likely in attempts to distract me from everything—so I've been really distracted writing those and now I have a million in progress works. So I'm going to write a chapter for each of my three on-going stories that are published, then I'll finish one work on my computer then do another chapter for each of my three stories, then return to complete another one-shot. Sound fair?

See you next update!

.Cryd


	7. Chapter 7

I stand corrected. It is Cormac, and he is in Gryffindor XD I just hate him so much and he's so sparse in the books (and I didn't pay enough attention to books 5-7 to remember him) that my mind lumped him with Cedric Diggory XD Totally disregarded the fact he's a year older too… like I said Harry Potter clue… hate the ass…

Oh well… PRETEND HE'S A FUCKING POOFLYFLUFF! … But I will correct the spelling n.n" heehee

* * *

Last Time:

Blaise and Draco looked at the sight before them. Hermione was pushed against a wall with her eyes wide in shock, fighting to keep a grip on her daughter with only one available hand as her other was occupied by Cormac's grip. Cormac's eyes were shut lightly, trying to get her to come into the kiss; but when Blaise and Draco opened the portrait she just let her eyes shift around nervously in the kiss.

_This is awful…

* * *

_

Blaise's eyes flashed to Draco for just a moment before stepping forward. "Okay, lovebirds! We wouldn't want anyone getting caught out past curfew. I'll take McLaggen back to Hufflepuff commons on my way to the dungeons. We wouldn't want him losing his way in any of the many secret passage ways back to our Head Girl." Blaise winked to Hermione then nodded to Draco in parting before grabbing Cormac's robes roughly by the scruff of the neck and drug him off, not even allowing the Hufflepuff the chance for argument or complaint as he barely had time to utter a quick goodnight to Hermione.

Draco stood looking at Hermione for a moment before pushing the portrait open further for her. "After you." He gestured for her to come through.

"Malfoy…"

"There's no need to make excuses for what I saw. Just because we're stuck playing house doesn't mean it's anything more than that. Honestly, McLaggen will take advantage of you; but you seem used to that by Weaselby and Scarhead." Draco's tone was less than thrilled, but it held a bit of honesty to it that she wasn't used to hearing from him.

"I guess you're right. I'm not bound to you. I must have been suffering temporary insanity thinking that you could actually have a civil bone in your body."

"Oh, come now. I've been very civil to you." Draco's eyes flashed as he spoke. "Or is it that someone started to think there was _more_ this little… arrangement, of ours?" She took a deep breath as she tried to calm the pounding sound of her heart hammering away in her chest. When his eyes flash like that, she always gets choked up.

"I was just… hoping to be on a somewhat more friendly term with you with this project…" Her voice was shy, quiet and hopeful.

"There's no point in us being friendly with each other. After that little girl turns five months old for us, she will be gone and we'll go back to just doing our head duties. We play nice for the project, but after that, there is no more friendliness. So tell me, dearest mudblood," Hermione flinched at the word; he hadn't said it nearly all semester. Oddly enough, it stung her more than anything. "would you rather me pretend to be your friend and relentlessly hurt you after it's all over so you don't forget your place? Or should I just treat you like the scum you are, even while we do the project?"

"Da…da…" Aquila crawled over to him and pulled on his pant leg, looking up to him with her wide, glossy eyes.

"How can you…" Hermione's voice betrayed her moment of bravery, shaking as she fought back tears. "How can you be so heartless? I thought you had finally grown up a little. I thought you had finally decided to do the right thing, and to finally see past the elitist ideals your bigot parents raised you with."

"Granger… There are a lot of things you think… you're not always going to be right. You might as well learn to accept that fact right now." Draco bent down and scooped his daughter up into his arms, placing a loving kiss on her forehead. "Did you honestly think I could ever see past my raising; at least enough to honestly believe you're worth my time?"

Hermione said nothing, her heated chocolate eyes boring straight into his.

"Here's something you might want to roll around in your head." Draco placed his daughter back on the floor before slowly stalking over to Hermione. "Perhaps I don't hate you because you're a mudblood. Perhaps I can't stand you because you're an insufferable know-it-all. Perhaps I can't stand you because you're the do-gooder of the school. Maybe it's because you rise up next to Saint Potter and his Sidekick, Gingerman, always to do good no matter what. Maybe I hate you just because you're so innocent and never do anything wrong."

By now he had Hermione trapped in a corner; and though she would never back down from him or show the fear that coursed through her veins, she was scared of him at that very moment. Draco placed his hands on either side of her arms, effectively blocking any escape route.

"There are so many things I hate about you. Your blood doesn't begin to tip the boat. Don't always assume that I'm my father… it might be the last mistake you ever make. You and Potter both need to learn that I'm not out to get you. I have better things to do with my life. Potter stalking me last year was too much. It was obsessive and disgusting, though I don't expect you can ever see past your own biased opinions."

"That's not a fair assessment of our thought patterns…"

"Oh, isn't it though?" Draco gave a smirk as his nose came within centimeters of her own, his forehead pressing into hers. "You just assume I'm a bad guy because I was raised with prejudiced ideas."

"Ideas that allow you to continually remind me that I'm not even fit to lick the soles of your shoes."

"A mere weapon to use against you to get under your skin. Don't tell me you believe everything I say is true?" Draco gave a hearty laugh. Not his "I'm so full of myself" chuckle; an honest to goodness laugh. "Even I thought you were smarter than that. You should know I'll use whatever means I can to take down my enemies. I'm a Slytherin; we don't pride ourselves on honesty and fair play."

Hermione eyed him harshly. "I guess you're right. I was a fool to think higher of you. Maybe even more so to believe you could change and that you could be better than what is expected of you. How about, for once, you do something for _you_; instead of doing something for Daddy Malfoy." She spit his name like venom on her tongue, as if the mere words could burn her lips like acid.

"Daddy Malfoy could have you and your little friends dead in fifteen minutes."

Hermione found the strength in her to shove him back, brutally forcing her way past him and picking up Aquila before slamming into her room. She heard the demented laughing coming from the common room.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Mudblood." Draco knocked on her door.

"Go away, Malfoy!"

"I want my daughter, Granger." He was sure he could hear the unmistakable sound of her sniffing and trying to erase her tears in a hurry. _Sorry, Granger. It's cruel… but necessary. Things don't need to be so chappy between us._

"I don't think so. Goodnight." Hermione then put a tranquility charm on her room allowing herself to block out Draco's incessant pounding on her door.

* * *

"Good morning, beautiful." Cormac smiled as he sat next to Hermione at breakfast. Hermione gave him a side glance, he never noticed the annoyed look on her face; or he ignored it entirely.

"Are you okay, Mione? You look a little off today?" _Trust your best friend to know what's wrong with you before your own supposed soul mate._ Hermione inwardly cringed at the use of "soul mate." She never believed in the theory anyway, but to have this creep claiming he was hers… her soul was in for some serious reassessing.

"Fine, Ginny. Had another row with Malfoy last night is all."

"Eh? But you two were getting along so well!" Ginny pouted a little. She was always one to be in the gossip loop, so being the first to have the dish on the school prude and the school bad boy would have made her queen bee in the gossip ring, for all of two days even—if she was lucky.

"Want me to beat him for you, babe?" Ginny gave Cormac a disapproving look as Hermione snorted rather unladylike.

"You think _you_ could take down _Draco_?" She said it loud enough that a few kids on the Ravenclaw table overheard her. Within moments it was spread around the great hall, everyone hushed and watching interestingly as Hermione handled the situation.

"I could!"

"Please. He'd have you in the infirmary within moments, you wouldn't last a second against his skill."

"Sounds like someone has a crush." Was that jealousy on his voice?

"I have no such feelings for a prick like him. However, I am smart enough to piece his _outstanding_ grades against your _subpar_ grades. Who do you think is going to know more hexes, jinxes, curses, and spells? The one who pays attention to the lessons. While you're busy trying to get into your flavor of the week's pants, Malfoy is working his ass off to deserve his title as head boy. He's smarter than you, and no doubt faster. It's not puppy love; it's common sense."

Draco watched the scene before him, along with the entire student body, with an amused smirk gracing his lips. Hermione was absolutely correct; he could take the big lummox down in a matter of seconds without breaking a sweat. Of course, Hermione was always correct.

"Is this the thanks I get for trying to protect my girlfriend?" More hushed whispers flew across the great hall as students absorbed this information. "This is the gratitude you repay me with?"

"I never asked you to protect me! I'm no damsel in distress, in case you haven't noticed. I'm Hermione Granger, Head Girl, seventh year Gryffindor! I'm best friends with Voldemort's obsession. Next to Harry and Ron, when we were fighting Voldemort, I saw some of the most horrendous scenes anyone could ever dare to imagine; I heard things and suffered pain that you couldn't begin to comprehend!" Hermione bore her left clavicle for those in close proximity to see. "I bear several scars like this one as proof of what I endured. Harry and Ron are no better off than I am. I survived all of that. I survived staring Voldemort in the eyes, despite being a dirty, little mudblood." She spoke venomously, the students around her stunned. They knew Harry had defeated Voldemort, but the reporters left out the gory details; most were unsure if they even wanted to know the details. "If I could go through that, I can take one cowardly, cold, spoiled, Slytherin any day. I don't need anyone to protect me."

When she finished her monologue, her chest was heaving with anger. She righted her button down uniform top, straightened her skirt, and after saying her partings to her friends and giving Cormac one more cold stare, she stormed out of the great hall.

"Perhaps I should try to talk to her." Cormac said to himself as he turned to her best friends. The boys gave him a cross look but said nothing as Ginny crossed her arms and leaned forward.

"I think _you've_ done enough for now…" She gave him a look that could rival that of Molly Weasley's zero tolerance stares to dissuade tom foolery.

* * *

No longer feeling the rumbling of morning hunger protests, Hermione dropped herself onto one of the plush couches in her common room. She felt stress weighing on her, stress she hadn't felt in quite some time.

She glanced over and watched Aquila playing quietly over on the blanket. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, rubbing her fingers gently over her temples in a futile attempt to persuade her growing migraine to go away.

"Granger!" She heard the portrait slam shut and her eyes flew open, her body bolting upright.

"What?" She snapped back at him, none too kindly.

"How could you leave our portrait open? Anyone could have just waltzed right in here and stolen anything!" Draco's eyes narrowed as his tone got more accusatory with every word.

"What are you talking about? I had it closed shut, tight and sealed, when I came in."

"Well it was just open about the length of my forearm!"

"I think you're insane… wait… where's Aki?" Hermione had glanced to the blanket to check on her daughter, but Aquila was nowhere in sight.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other for a second before looking at the now tightly closed portrait. In less than five seconds, there was a simultaneous mad dash for the portrait for both young parents.

* * *

A/N::

Hey all! Sorry it's been a while. School's been keeping me pretty busy. Especially learning theories D: I'll be so happy when I graduate D: so happy.

Hope you enjoy this update though! And sorry about starting yet another story without finishing these D: I'm bad about that…

But I am well over due for an update on this one so here it is =3 freshly written w


	8. Chapter 8

Holy SHIZZ Readers! 101 REVIEWS NOW! Thank you ALL so SO SO SO SO SOSOSOSOSOSOSO SSSSOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! THANK YOU! Please continue reviewing, because reviews make me happy and motivate me to keep writing!

Congrats to Diasgirlsparty for being my 100th reviewer! YOU'RE EPICALLY AMAZING AWESOME SAUCE! I wanted to do a shout out!

Attention! – ALL READERS! PLEASE read the AN at the bottom! I need some feedback.

WARNING! – explicit sexual situations described in last two scenes. I'll put warnings. They're not important to plot, very much, so you can skip to the AN, if it offends you, with no worries about missing key plot details

_Last Time:_

"How could you leave our portrait open? Anyone could have just waltzed right in here and stolen anything!" Draco's eyes narrowed as his tone got more accusatory with every word.

"What are you talking about? I had it closed shut, tight and sealed, when I came in."

"Well it was just open about the length of my forearm!"

"I think you're insane… wait… where's Aki?" Hermione had glanced to the blanket to check on her daughter, but Aquila was nowhere in sight.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other for a second before looking at the now tightly closed portrait. In less than five seconds, there was a simultaneous mad dash for the portrait for both young parents.

* * *

Parents 8::

Draco went left and up as Hermione went right and down. She felt sheer dread as she looked over the railing and down. _Let's just hope she didn't fall!_ Hermione felt panic swell up as she rounded a corner. She saw three second year slytherin boys getting ready to hand a Punching Telescope to some unsuspecting first year hufflepuff girl.

Being Head Girl was her responsibility, right? Of course Hermione skidded to a halt and demanded that the Punching Telescope be confiscated. She remembered when Fred and George helped her heal from mistakenly using one once before. Though, they should have never left that stupid telescope in that box of old products, she would have never gotten that black eye.

_Wait… Fred and George…_ Hermione spun on her heal and darted off towards Gryffindor Commons in such a rush she forgot to deduct house points from the young boys who scampered off before she had the chance to remember.

"HARRY!" Hermione burst through the portrait, startling many younger students and making Harry and Ron look up.

"What's wrong?"

"I need the…" She took a look around and noticed everyone staring as the room was deathly quiet. "I need the _map_."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions!" Harry handed her the parchment he always kept folding in his bag. She rushed out the door and to the second floor girls' lavatory, ignoring Myrtle as she unfolded the "spare bit of parchment."

She pointed her wand to the map, muttering, "I solemnly swear, that I am up to no good."

She saw Draco's dot moving frantically, moving quickly around the castle. She searched around and finally found _Aquila Apus Malfoy_ nestled into the corner of a vast empty room. Hermione smiled to herself; Draco was way off track.

Hermione folded the parchment, tapping it and muttering, "Mischief managed." She took a quick, yet comfortable pace.

When she got to the library, she smiled and pushed open the door. _Like mother like daughter._ She found Aquila in the back of the library, nestled up in a corner drawing on some parchment.

"Aki," Hermione came over and looked at her daughter, only about the equivalent of eighteen months, "we've been looking all over for you."

"Mumma! Cuhwur!" The little girl pointed to her drawing and Hermione smiled at the unidentifiable markings all over the page, a blur of colored scribbles.

"That's very wonderful, tell mummy about it?" Hermione sat down so her daughter could explain the drawing, hopefully making sense of the scribbles for Hermione.

The little girl took a huge breath, ready to begin explaining, but the library doors banged open with a loud _clatter_. "AQUILA! Are you in here, princess?" Draco's voice resonated across the empty library, emphasizing his panic within the bellowed words.

"DADDA!" The little girl yelled loudly, a happy, excited squeal. Draco's steps turned in the direction he heard her voice come from; but his pace, while still hurried with worry, was not laden with fear and panic.

"Aquila." His words were a confirmation of his relief, she was safe and his worry had vanished. He saw her sitting there, her coloring paper strewn about the low table and her color sticks from Hermione's parents littering the table and floor surrounding her. Hermione was crouched down next to her.

He straightened a little, clearing his throat before letting his eyes fall on her. "You could have sent word you had found her safe."

"The Great Slytherin King worried?"

"I worry about my grade that YOU endangered, Granger."

"Dadda! I dwew!" She held the parchment up for him to get a good look at. His brows furrowed together, before he gave it back to her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you're safe, princess. Let's get back to the common room. Get your parchment and colored wax sticks."

"They're called crayons, Malfoy."

"So what?"

"So, call them by their real name so she can learn the vocabulary."

"Granger, I hate to break this to you; but she isn't going to live past December. You're too attached."

"And you're not? You call her princess."

"Dadda's pinsez!" Aquila smiled wide and held her arms up to Draco for him to hold her. He smiled and picked her up, much to Hermione's dislike.

"Face it, Granger; she's a Malfoy, she can sense good blood. It's innate." Hermione gave him a deep loathing glare as she gathered Aquila's coloring things and together the trio headed back to their room.

* * *

Here's The Start of The Two Scenes I Warned You About::

* * *

"Malfoy," Hermione had just put Aquila to bed for the night and was ready to approach Draco about the Halloween Ball. She stepped closer to his door. "Malfoy?" There was, once again, no reply. She decided to knock on the door, she knew he had come up here and he couldn't have fallen asleep so early; Draco was the very definition of a night owl.

She heard a noise inside but was unsure of what it was, she knocked again. This time she began reaching for the door when the door was whipped open wide by a royally pissed Blaise. "Granger, go away; he's busy."

"What on earth could he be busy with?" Hermione's eyes drank in Blaise's appearance and she noted that he was stark naked as the day he was born, sporting a highly enticed erection. "If Draco is as naked as you are, I don't want to know what you two are doing." She quickly turned but Blaise grabbed her wrist.

"Granger, don't you _dare_ go off thinking we're gay." Blaise's voice was dangerous, thrilling to Hermione. "See for yourself; don't worry about being scolded, Draco loves an audience."

Blaise pulled her slightly into the room and she saw him, hilt deep under some sixth year Slytherin girl Hermione didn't know. Hermione must have only stared at the scene for no more than ten seconds before he looked around her hips, calling for Blaise to get back and finish with the other girl—a girl Hermione shared an advanced honors class with back in fifth year named Aracelli—who had apparently placed her shaved cunt over Draco's mouth when Blaise had left.

Both boys threw Hermione wicked smirks before Blaise leaned in close, letting his fingers graze her pert nipples through the thin cotton of her tight tee that she wore to bed. "I have to get back before they eat him alive. But I'm sure we could squeeze you in too if you wanted." He had a sadistic smile and Hermione quickly turned on her heels and left, swearing she could feel Blaise's hand feeling the exposed skin between the end of her shirt and the start of her pajama pants that were low on her hips.

"That was a bit cruel, mate. She'll definitely be terrified of you now." Draco replied as Blaise rejoined the group, shoving Aracelli to all fours with her face into the bed.

"But you like her watching you bury it in another girl." Blaise had a coy smile as he plunged his tongue deep into the girl's nether-hole making her cry out and quiver, powerless against the Italian lover.

* * *

Hermione flung herself on her bed, her chest heaving as she stared at the red canopy of her bed. Her mind was racing, processing everything she had just witnessed, thought, and felt.

Her stomach was a jumble of tingly arousal and her vaginal walls were pulsing with need. She blew off the fact it was who she saw and tried justifying it as being aroused by the acts of what she saw. She spent several years suppressing her libido, it makes sense that sex would entice her; it doesn't matter who it is.

She tried closing her eyes to count to ten, a futile effort to calm her racing pulse. Flashes of what she saw came back to her; Draco being buried deep within that girl, his hands' death grip on her hips, the way her pussy clung desperately to him as she slid up revealing his thick, solid shaft to Hermione. She couldn't stop it replaying when she closed her eyes, seemingly in slow motion.

She could feel her arousal building and wished she could stop thinking about it. She didn't know how long she let it replay in her mind; but by the time the sound of the portrait closing and the shower starting brought her to open her eyes, her thighs were clenched tight in an attempt to relieve the pounding pulsations. She could feel her nipples hardness without looking or touching them, and she knew her panties were soaked.

What would have happened if she had taken Blaise's offer? She thought back to Blaise's hands. They were soft from what she could feel on her hips as she left, and she had no idea he had so much restraint to be able to tease her nipples without actually grabbing her breasts. It was a fresh change. Joining them? She would have felt so out of place, those four were pros at sex by now; not only that, but she was the Gryffindor mudblood. Joining them would not have been a real possibility, but the suggestion was temptation enough; and hell, now she'd wonder for a long time what it would have been like to join in.

She lifted her shirt up over her head, exposing her naked breasts to the chill of her room. Her nipples were perky and hard, a deep rosy pink in comparison to the creamy pale of the surrounding skin. Her hands went to them, and she teased them much the way Blaise did, reveling in the feel yet slightly disappointed it didn't match the same pleasure.

"If you liked it that much, you could have joined." His sudden presence startled her and she moved quickly to cover her exposed breasts from his view. "Blaise can handle Aracelli and Natalia long enough for me to take you. Natalia was almost there anyway; if you'd stayed just about three more minutes, you would have seen one of the most erotic orgasms ever." _So the bitch's name was Natalia? Wait, why is she a bitch for allowing Draco to use her as a sex toy? He's not mine… I don't care… It was just the sex that aroused me… Right? … … … Right.

* * *

_

A/N::

OMG I am sorry it's so short -.- I took out all that smut and it was still REALLY long in Microsoft Word... it just looks so short on here ;-; but I promise its over 2K words n.n I'll make the next one longer. Especially if you all decide you want the smut that I've been writing for this. hee hee

I had actually wrote about 7 pages of smut – I'm really in a graphic mood – but I just felt maybe it was too much for this chappy. Maybe even this soon. So, I copied and pasted it to another document for possible future use then deleted it from here. (hell yeah, I did! I'm not deleting about eight hours of work!)

My question to you, readers! Do you want more pointless smut? Or do you want me to hold off until they actually have sex later on in the future… whenever I decide to do that /shrugs/ I really have no idea when it'll happen…

By the way… Aracelli is pronounced "Aa-rah-chell-lee". Isn't it a pretty name? o3o a girl in my learning theories class has this name and I absolutely LOVE it. She's so pretty too, so I pictured this Slytherin looking a LOT like her, but slightly different, and a WAY different personality. But do you guys want to see more of Natalia or no? You'll see more Aracelli no doubt.

So. Tell me what you guys want to see as side plot stuff. I have the main idea, but I need FILLERS!


	9. Notice!

Hey guys. Sorry to get your hopes up with this update…

I have been getting a lot of reviews from people begging me to update. I absolutely would LOVE to get moving on these stories again, but the truth of the matter is, at this moment I just don't have time.

I have to take a hiatus until the end of the semester (its only like four or five weeks away) but this is why.

I have to write four article reviews, and find scholarly articles that either back up or debunk the claims in the original article. And I have to find a child and do three observational activities with said child. All for Child Psychology (on top of just studying for my tests in this class to keep my B average)

I have to write four essays, get my passport, get my teachers to write two letters of recommendations so I can go to Japan this summer in a Language Learning program.

I have to study and catch up in Japanese with all my missing assignments and keep studying for the upcoming tests in there.

I have to keep studying in Adolescent Psychology to pass the test in there.

And I have to write an APA format Research Proposal Research paper over a topic I haven't even picked yet, and keep studying for his tests for Learning Theories.

Normally this wouldn't be bad… but I have like four weeks to do ALL of this… so I just don't have time to write at the moment. But when I get out for winter break, you can be looking forward to an update every other day from me on one story or another! I promise.


End file.
